Rained in Valentine
by Daito Dei Gratia
Summary: IvanMia, Mia finds Ivan in the rain and takes him into her house. Valentine's Day fic.


__

Rained in Valentine

By Daito Dei Gratia

Daito: This is my Valentine's Day fic! ^_^

Serra: Wow. You remembered!

Daito: ... I need to kill the person that made you my muse...

Serra: You won't kill me, you love me.

Daito: Yeah... right... Can someone do the disclaimer now?

Master Hama: How cute?! A fic with my baby brother. Golden Sun is a product of Nintendo, so you know the drill, no money from this.

~ ~ ~ 

A beautiful young girl of 17 years walked outside. She had long lustrous blue hair and blue eyes, which value in beauty matches that of sapphires, if not more. She wore a dark blue mini skirt, a light blue wool jacket over her turquoise turtleneck, and blue high heeled boots that went up to her knees. Her purple scarf around her neck flapped in the cold wind with her hair. She soon took her umbrella and opens it as drops of rain began to fall.

"Looks like I should get home... I won't get anything this Valentine" And she sighs as she walks on.

Standing under a tree was a young boy of 16. He was kind of short for his age. His blonde hair was neatly cut and short. His purple eyes were tauntingly beautiful. He wore only a black button up shoes, white pant, and black casual leather shoes. He held a dozen peach roses. He was wet and water dripped off him and the roses, making them both kind of alluring.

The girl soon notices him.

"Ivan! Is that you?" and she hurried to the boy, "Ivan, you are so wet, you are going to catch a cold."

"Oh, hi Mia," Ivan said as we shivered in the cold.

"That is all you can say?! Ivan you are going to get so sick, why don't you come with me?" And Mia walked towards him and held the umbrella over him.

"Thank you Mia," Ivan simply said as they walked to Mia's house.

Mia's house was a normal home. They soon walked in and Mia set down umbrella and a white classy cat meowed out.

"Aw, Dahlia, what are you doing?" Mia said to the cat as she picked her up.

"Ivan just take a hot shower and leave your clothes outside, I'll dry them for you."

"I can't thank you enough Mia. By the chance can you hold these?" And Ivan handed the peach roses. 

Mia looked at them before saying anything, "Of course Ivan."

"Thank you," And Ivan walked to the bathroom.

As soon as Ivan went, Mia holding Dahlia in one arm and the roses in the other walked to her small breakfast table in her kitchen. It was right next to a window, so Mia could see the raindrops fall and hit the ground. She laid the roses and Dahlia on the table and went to the pantry and grabbed a can of tuna and sat on the table.

She opened the can of tuna as she talked to her cat, "Dahlia, who do you think the roses are for?" Dahlia simply meowed and Mia respond, "Maybe Sheba, I can picture those two together... Or Jenna, she always fun and all the guys like her. Then again Hama did introduced Ivan to Feizhi and he might have a liking for her."

The cat meow back in a different tone.

"Me, yeah right Dahlia. Ever since Alex and Piers left me, why would Ivan want me."

And a few meows came from Dahlia mouth.

"Oh be quiet and eat your tuna! Why would it be me?" Mia threw back at her cat as she went to the bathroom. Outside on the door, hanged Ivan's wet clothes.

"Better get these dry for Ivan at least."

Mia walked to a door in her kitchen. Which lead to a room with her washer and dryer.

Mia threw the clothes in the dryer and turned it off. She sat on the ground leaning against the dryer.

"Why would Ivan like me? To tell the truth, why would I like him. I mean sure he might be younger than me, but he so sweet and kind. Cute and adorable... With his blonde hair and those dreamy purple eye... What am I saying?!" Mia yelled out loud before hearing the bell of the dryer ringing, telling her the clothes are dry.

"Mia?! May I have my clothes now?" Ivan yelled with his head outside the bathroom door.

Mia ran to the bathroom with Ivan's clothes and handed them to him.

"Thank you Mia, I will be out in a sec." and Ivan closed the door.

Mia then walked to her bedroom. Which should be added was mostly blue. And she laid on her bed on her back. 

"Ivan probably thinks of me as an older sister or something like that... I mean... If two guys left me, why would one want me?"

"Mia, you will be surprise of what I think and want." And soon Mia rolled to her side to see Ivan in his dry clothes holding those peach roses.

"Ivan you heard everything?"

"I known everything Mia, and I know I love you." Ivan said as he walked toward Mia and laid next to her and laid the roses on a desk. "Mia, the roses are for you..." And Ivan held Mia in his arms. "And you know what peach roses mean Mia."

"What do they mean Ivan?" Mia asked as she breathes heavily as she thinks that what she has been dreaming of for some pass time will come true.

And Ivan kissed Mia and then said, "Peach roses mean 'Lets get together' Mia"

"Ivan..." 

"Yes Mia?"

"Can you stay over... even if it stops raining?"

"Of course, but I would love to be rained in with you, happy Valentine's Day."

Ivan and kissed again.

__

~Fin


End file.
